


The Oddity’s Problem

by The_Berriest_Berry



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Relationship, Brotp, First Dates, First Kiss, Future Tense, Getting to Know Each Other, Illnesses, Jealousy, M/M, Past Tense, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor, Some Plot, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Berriest_Berry/pseuds/The_Berriest_Berry
Summary: Everyone knows that Smoke is a little odd, but not everyone cares. Sledge cares. He fines that he cares about every little detail; what he likes, his preferences, everything. One little detail, that he can’t stop but look at, is how sensitive Smoke can be to smells. Two much and he’ll get nauseous and vomit. Recently he’s been getting sick. SAS has noticed, as it’s not because of any odors floating around.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s watching James from the couch. He cooks a meal, for the both of them. Mark and Mike went out to eat, wanting to take the other two along. But James still hasn’t been feeling too well, just getting over symptoms. Deciding to stay home convinced Seamus to stay with him.

The Rec Room is filling with different smells as time goes by. He feels hungry, but doesn’t say a word. His eyes tracing James’s back, going lower and lower until he is forced to go up. 

James doesn’t say a word either, he is just quietly cooking. 

Seamus wonders how cold it is, with the snow blowing and all. He wonders how James would look in his winter coat and a pair of mitts. Belt wrapped tight around his hips, bringing out his frame…

He is watching James bring out two plates now.  
“Wild Mushroom Arancini with Mozzarella” He says simply, putting Seamus’s on the coffee table. He sits across from him too, on the love seat, feet propped up near him. Seamus is eyeing the two tan textured balls in front of him before picking them up, not sure as what to think. “It’s just an appetizer…”  
“An appetizer?” Seamus is chuckling. “What is the main course?”  
“Pan-fried sea bass, butter spinach, clams, poached cod cheeks and fish sauce. It’s not a lot, but sounds like it, I know…” Just saying all that makes the man blush, but his composure is remaining the same, and he is shrugging.  
“A cooking man…” Seamus mutters, poking his food with a fork. “I thought you felt sick? When did you buy all this?”  
“Mike had the idea to go out to eat all day. He asked me earlier,” He sighs, cuts into the Arancini with the side of his fork, watching it break. “But I still felt sick. So, I asked him to buy some of the ingredients. I figured you were going to stay with me. So…”  
“How’d you figure that?”  
“You always do!” James beams, a smile on his face, “I guess this is my way of thanking you.”  
“By eating a romantic dinner.”  
“Look, it’s the only thing ‘restaurantie’ that I could think of! If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have stayed, mate.”  
Seamus is chuckling, breaking apart his Arancini now, as well. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh?”  
“Simply stating a fact.” Through long lashes he starts watching James, who waits until Seamus begins to eat. He doesn’t seem to comprehend the fact that Seamus is watching him, until he sees him take a bite. That’s when he blushes and looks away, beginning to enjoy his own meal. 

Seamus supposes the main course is a conversation starter, but he wishes that James wasn’t being so uncharacteristically shy. What ever happened to his risk-taking side? His slightly narcissistic side? Why is he hiding it?

Dessert comes rolling along and James makes Trifles, a knowingly favourite of Seamus’s. Something’s up, but he’ll ask later.

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
James is an odd one. And everyone knows that, but not everyone cares. Seamus found that he does. He found that he cares about every little detail of him; what he likes, his preferences, everything. One little detail, he can’t stop but look at, is how sensitive Smoke can be too smells. Too much and he’ll get nauseous and vomit. 

The first time he witnessed it was when they first met. Mark had a cup of cinnamon tea that Mike had made him. The smell had been so light and flowy for such a strong drink, barely adding anything to the room unless someone was really looking for it. 

Seamus had wondered if maybe, just maybe, if it had been sitting next to James too close for too long. 

The two had sat upon high chairs, and James was quick to feel the effects of nausea. He had asked Mark to move it away from him, or to at least drink it, a couple of times. Each ask had become less and less polite. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. He ended up running away to the bathroom, only to have Mike running after him, finding him half asleep next to a toilet filled of vomit. 

From then on, the SAS members had promised each other that if James asked them to move a smell away from him, or to not put on a certain perfume and what not, that they would comply, no matter how annoying it got. 

James never abused his new founded power, in fact he practically forgets about it from time to time, only remembering when he felt sick. 

So they knew something was up the day Mike found him throwing up in the bathroom toilet, face pale. He explained he had a stomach bug. Mike called bullshit, but no one asked questions. 

Well that stomach bug seemed to refuse to go away. In fact it would come back, with headaches, cramps, fatigue, and the occasional confusion. 

Seamus had felt off just leaving James alone. They were to go to a small club that day, not far from the Headquarters, with the Americans and the two younger Frenchmen.  
“I can stay,” Seamus told him, tying his shoes. “It’s no problem.”

James had sat in his own bed, pajama’s on, pillow in his crossed legged lap. His blonde hair had caressed his face, long enough to put into a pull-able ponytail, something Seamus did from time to time. He had hoped to donate it when it got long enough.

James shook his head.  
“No.” He had whispered to him, “Because then I’ll have company.”  
“And since when is having company such a terrible idea to you?”

He watched James crack a smile, the muscles of his face pushed back rosy cheeks to show bright, white perfect teeth.  
“Since they keep me up at night. It’s hard to sleep when you’re sick and vomiting you know!” Seamus sighed and looked at James, ready to tie the next shoe. “Especially when you found the perfect time, and you miss it…” Seamus let out a breathy chuckle as he went back to his shoes.  
“If you say so.” He met James’s gaze and said; “If you need anything please call one of us. I don’t want anything to happen~”  
“Oh, stop worrying Seamus.”  
“But I do worry!”  
“But you shouldn’t!” James tapped Seamus’s shoulder with the tips of his fingers, barely long enough to reach the distance between them. “I’ll be fine.”  
“I’m still going to worry.” He mumbled and James chuckled.  
“I’ll be fine.”

When the shoes were tied he never left the bed, but still sat on top of it.  
“Fine.” He said. “But please, if you need anything just call.”  
“Don’t worry, I will.” The glint in his eyes spelt the word ‘truth’ beautifully, so Seamus sighed in defeat.  
“Alright, but I’ll make sure we’ll be home on time.”  
“Go.”  
“And we’ll be quiet when we enter.”  
“Seamus!”  
“And you better be in bed when we do get back.”  
“Seamus! Stop! Go.” He whispered, sternly. “I already promised that if I run into any problems, that I’ll call you. What more do you want?”  
“To stay.” James laughed.  
“No.” He said, making Seamus smile. “Now go, or they’ll leave without you.” 

Seamus felt a hefty sigh leave him. He turned his head to the door, loud chatter came through. He supposed…  
Standing, he had let out a breath and put a hand on James’s cheek.  
“Alright.” He said, “We’ll be back then.” Then he leaned forward.  
It’s not the fact that he kissed James that made him surprised but more of where he had kissed him. It was meant for his cheek, where his hand had been, a small frequent practice that James performed. But the man had turned his head to where Seamus was going, and with both of their eyes closed, they had no idea that their lips where going to touch. 

They pulled away slowly, breaths interchanged. Seamus noted how round James’s eyes are, especially when wide with surprise. It matches his personality, perfectly.  
“I’m sorry.” He breathed, “I thought that you were going to kiss the other cheek…”  
“But why would you think that,” Seamus questioned, “When you saw me lean the other way?” 

James didn’t answer, instead his gaze dropped to the other’s lips, then to the door when Mike called to Seamus. Seamus answered back, not moving. 

He pulled James’s head toward him, looked him in the eye.  
“Are you all right?” He said, noticed how confused James looked in all this. But he nodded, quietly shifting.  
“I’m fine.” He said, “I just want to go to bed now.” Seamus smiled shyly, shuffled his hair before leaving. Though he didn’t even get out the front door when James ran up to him, called his name.  
“Don’t forget this!” He said in a panic and gave Seamus his tartan of Clan Stewart necklace, one that had been passed down, generation after generation. He smiled, accepted it as James kissed his cheek, saying goodbye. 

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
Seamus found that he didn’t find the club fun at all. It was boring, and he isn’tnot much of a dancer anyways. Mark and Emmanuelle got him off his lazy ass once and a while, but when they left him, he would sit back down. There had also been a young woman who tried to get to know him too. She had watched him from a far, and quite frankly it had freighted him. 

Then she started laying moves him, kissing and cuddling him as well. She followed him everywhere too, and he found it annoying. When he began making excuses, he learned that she wanted to hook up with him. That’s when James called. It was the perfect excuse, as she let him answer it in the quietness of the men’s bathroom.  
“Seamus?” He heard and he couldn’t help but feel joy, even when there was no emotion on the other line.  
“Hi Jamie.” He said and kept his composure. “What ya need?”  
“Do you mind coming back over here? I need you…” Seamus noticed something was off, and when he had put his finger on it, he gasped.  
“Have you been crying?”  
“I’m in pain…” Seamus had paused for a brief moment and said ‘Oh,’ as if it had been the only thing he could’ve said.  
“Yeah… I’ll be right over.”

He told the woman stalking him that he needed to leave. She understood, though it was clear that she had wanted to join him. He then told Mike. Like always, he had been miserable, but it was only when he had been left alone by the group. He agreed to take him back and grabbed a drunk Emmanuelle, before she ruined her and Julian’s friendship. 

Despite stopping at a pharmacy for pain killers, the ride back had been quick and peaceful. Mike helped Emmanuelle get back into her room and Seamus headed straight for his. He found James hunched over in bed, arms hugging his stomach. He put down a glass of water on the night stand, then put a hand on James’s shoulder. 

He’s not use to this type of pain, so when he saw Seamus, he was quick to grab him in a hug and began to sob. And when he calmed down, Seamus set him down on the bed. Quickly, he took a couple of pills out for him, and watched as James took them with the water, not able to take pills dry. He stayed with him until he fell asleep and had been greeted Mike, who had decided to check on them. 

He had grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned the tears from James’s face. Mike is not that cynical, and when he wants to be, he can be extremely fatherly to his men, and Seamus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They waited for Mark to come home, and told him to stay quiet, as James had been asleep. And like a good friend, he did, and like a better friend, he stayed with James for the rest of the night, falling asleep in the sick man’s bed. 

When the next morning came rolling along, James had gone back into the bathroom, to throw up. This ‘stomach bug’, he had claimed to have, is no stomach bug. Understanding this. the first thing they did was to get Doc, scared for James’s health.


	2. Chapter 2

James laid in the bed, reading as an IV dropped sodium into his arm. Doc had found the source of all of James’s problems. Hyponatremia, he had called it. To simply, put it his sodium levels where low, dangerously low. So they had put him in Rainbow’s medical center, where Doc watched him carefully.  
“If he had lost any more sodium,” He had said, “He would’ve been put into a coma.”

It had been more towards the end of James’s stay when he had started getting restless. Boredom and James do not match, so, as fun, he began to get himself in trouble. He used to push the nurse’s button for fun, pulled out his IV multiple times, and had tried to leave his bed without permission occasionally, to name a few instances. So Doc and Seamus had done their best to bring things for the man to do. But he had lost interest in them. 

Mark stood over his shoulder, reading along with James in perfect pace. No one seemed to notice Seamus, who had traced James’s profile. How his thin face as framed by hand cut bangs, his button nose supporting rectangle glasses. Thin salmon lips relaxed. For a middle weight boxer, it was quite obvious that he had his mother’s face.

James had set the book down with a heavy sigh. Bored, he picked up a muffin he had been eating before.  
“Guys,” He mumbled and ate a piece of it. “I hate urine test.”

Seamus had felt a hearty laugh flooded out of him while Mark had been quick to agree. They had waited for Seamus to stop laughing, and when he did they had asked him if whether or not he had agreed. He had started to laugh again, and they called him a weirdo in a joking manner. 

Time flew by, and James had eaten all of his muffin. Feeling bored, he had refused to pick up his book, asking what he could do next. When no one had thought of anything he suggested kissing.  
“Kissing?” Seamus asked, and James nodded.  
“Kissing.” Mute didn’t say anything. He just watched with interest. James leaned back, an arm on his forehead. He pointed to Mark first.  
“He has bigger lips,” He had said, then pointed to a blushing Seamus, “But your hands are better at holding someone …” Seamus blinked and cleared his throat.  
“What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“What better qualities do you have?  
“Not much. To be honest.”  
“I think Jamie is better to hold.” Mark said, a bit louder than wanted. “He’s smaller than us, and has a more hourglass figure too.” James smiled at Seamus, happy with that answer.  
“That’s my better quality.” Seamus felt his breath become shaky.  
“So…are we supposed to kiss you or…”  
“Whoever wants to kiss who. I won’t force anyone. But we haven’t done that, and it’s the first thing to come to my mind. So…”

Seamus had looked between him and Mark, not sure what to do. He wanted to go with his impulse, don’t do it, but yet it also had told him something completely different. But he had shaken his head.  
“I don’t want to kiss anyone.” He said, and Mark took the opportunity to speak up, as he had noticed something being off on Seamus. And with a sly, evil grin he had said:  
“Do you mind if I kiss Jamie. I’m just curious.”  
“I don’t.” Seamus said quickly, too quickly. James looked at him with concern.  
“If you’re uncomfortable we can think of something else. I wasn’t completely serious mate…”  
“No, it’s fine! I don’t care.” He said and watched as James shifted in his seat.  
“Alright.” He had said, uneasy and his lips met with Mark’s soon after. 

Seamus shifted in his seat. He had watched with pure jealousy, not understanding why James would do such a thing to him. He seemed to enjoy himself too, and with each movement Seamus felt himself grow angry, so he left the room, and had forced himself to ignore James’s call. 

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
He visited James alone the next day. Brought him a muffin and something to do.  
“Well hello Mr. Grumpy Pants.” James had teased, putting down the book Doc got him. But when he had saw that Seamus wasn’t happy, his smile had turned into a frown. “Well now, what’s got your panties all in a knot…”  
“Nothing…” Seamus muttered and took a seat. James puffed.  
“Nothing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“And how can you tell?”  
“Because no one can put a muffin down that angry. Not even Thatcher, that cynical bastard. Tell me what’s wrong.” Seamus looked at him, his eyes drifted to his lips, then back up to his eyes.  
“Nothing.”  
“Seamus, please.” James said, shaking his head, and smiling. “You can tell me it won’t hurt.”

Seamus sucked in a breath and pulled James into a kiss. 

It had been bliss, somewhat. With all eyes fluttered closed, Seamus’s hand had wrapped behind James’s neck, and had kept him steady. His lips, fuller than James, but not as soft, had been placed delicately on the other’s. Their bodies had swayed together, with one of James’s hands on Seamus’s chest, but that had the only true romantic thing about the kiss. 

It had been sloppy, as Seamus was out of practice. In that moment, he had been sure that he had accidently licked the corners of James’s mouth from time to time, when he hadn’t been too busy sticking it too far in the poor man’s throat. 

When they had departed, Seamus had felt himself melt when he heard James let out a breathy moan. The air that had come out of his lips had gently engulfed Seamus’s mouth, and had left a warm, bittersweet taste on his tongue. 

He watched him.  
“Seamus~.” He breathed, he was so surprised it had hurt. Seamus had sat down, and the two didn’t look at each other. It had given Seamus enough time to think about what he had done, and he watched Gustave walk over to James’s bed. He was concerned.  
“James. Do you know why your Doctor gave you those water pills?”  
“Yeah…Low blood pressure. Why?” 

Seamus had felt himself perk up as he had taken his head off his closed fist. He had let his gaze shift between the two as they talked.  
“Well.” Gustave had looked away. He had tried his best to translate his words. “If I remember correctly, you don’t have low blood pressure. It’s close to being on the board, yes, but that is normal for you. I just don’t understand why…Could I have his number, and maybe get in contact with him about this. If it’s okay with you?” James had agreed, and had given Gustave the contact information and everything he needed. When he had left with a phone to his ear and paper in hand, James had turned back to Seamus. Apparently, the subject hadn’t been dropped.

“Seamus?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“If you were so hooked up on the whole kissing thing, then why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wasn’t.” James had giggled, but it hadn’t been in a sarcastic way. It was friendly, heartwarming. It had made Seamus’s insides burn as his cheeks turned red.  
“You’re a damn liar.” He had said with a smile and looked out the door. They had shared a moment of comfortable silence before James turned back to him.  
“But seriously. If it made you so uncomfortable then why not talk to me about it? Why didn’t you say anything?” Seamus had shrugged.  
“I don’t know,” He said, but then he had turned to him, confident. “But I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

That really made James laugh.  
“You’re something else, you know that?” He asked, and Seamus had just shrugged. “But really. Why didn’t you say anything? Weren’t you uncomfortable?” He watched Seamus, who just shook his head.  
“Were you?”  
“No.”  
“Then what? Jealous?” Seamus had felt his cheeks flare up as he had sat up, huffing and puffing, and James gasped.  
“You were jealous!” He yelped, and the two shared a moment of laughter, as James mocked the other while he disagreed. When they settled down they are visited by Mike and Mark, who had hugged him and ask him how he’s doing. Soon they heard a raging Gustave, who had been arguing with James’s Doctor, trying to make the other understand that he’s wrong. Mike, the only one who had been able to see anything, had taken a step back, with his arms crossed. He had bent his back a little and watched, before he had started to laugh at the scene. And he called over Mark, who happily watched as well. 

Seamus turned to James, who had watched happily them happily. With a sigh Seamus had reached out for James’s hand and took it, and smiled when the man turned to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and James are cooking in the Rec Room, and they’re taking longer than what was agreed upon. It’s not something special, but it’s lunch for all of the SAS operators. The two are being too loud, and it’s not because of the smashing of pots and pans and the cooking of food. 

One thing everyone knows is how the two affect each other. They’re louder than normal and more childish, and it’s not because of James. It’s surprising, but eventually you get use to Mark not being mute.

“Lunch is done!” The two are screaming from the kitchen, and Seamus, who is sitting on the couch, looks at Mike, who just mouths an ‘Oh boy’ in a joking manner. The two are bringing out the food on plates, each carrying two and setting them down for the other two to enjoy. Mark and Mike are quick. They move to the love seat across from the couch, leaving no room for James, who looks at them like they are crazy before taking a seat next to Seamus. They are making glances at each other, getting comfortable as they moved closer on the couch. Honestly, they want to cuddle, but with the other two watching? It wasn’t an option. 

“So we made Herbed Yorkshire Pudding. James had this great idea to make Eton Messes. And then we made Trifles and Steamed Lemon Pudding with Treacle Sauce.”  
“James~.”  
“I like to cook!” He defends himself. “And I think that that shouldn’t be a problem!”  
“I hope you know that when you either retire or when you get kicked out…” Mike starts with a hand in the air, to which James looks at him with a sort of surprised, laughing, ‘don’t go there’ look. “…Which is a possibility with you, that we’re opening up a restaurant for you!”

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
He’s watching James from the couch. He cooks a meal, for the both of them. Mark and Mike went out to eat, wanting to take the other two along. James still hasn’t been feeling too well, just getting over symptoms. Deciding to stay home convinced Seamus to stay with him.

The Rec Room is filling with different smells as time goes by. He feels hungry, but doesn’t say a word. His eyes tracing James’s back, going lower and lower until he is forced to go up. 

James doesn’t say a word either, he is just quietly cooking. 

Seamus wonders how cold it is, with the snow blowing and all. He wonders how James would look in his winter coat and a pair of mitts. Belt wrapped tight around his hips, bringing out his frame…

He is watching James bring out two plates now. 

“Wild Mushroom Arancini with Mozzarella” He says simply, putting Seamus’s on the coffee table. He sits across from him two, on the love seat, feet propped up against him. Seamus is eyeing the two tan textured balls in front of him before picking them up, not sure as what to think. “It’s just an appetizer…”

“An appetizer?” Seamus is chuckling. “What is the main course?”

“Pan-fried sea bass, butter spinach, clams, poached cod cheeks and fish sauce.” Just saying all that makes the man blush, but his composure is remaining the same, and he is shrugging. 

“A cooking man…” Seamus mutters, poking his food with a fork. “I though you felt sick? When did you buy all this?”

“Mike had the idea to go out to eat all day. He asked me earlier,” He sighs, cuts into the Arancini with the side of his fork, watching it break. “But I still feel sick. So, I asked him to buy some of the ingredients. I figured you were going to stay with me anyways. So…”

“How’d you figure that?”

“You always do!” James beams, a smile on his face, “I guess this is my way of thanking you.”

“By eating a romantic dinner?”

“Look it’s the only thing ‘restauranty’ that I could think of! If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have stayed, mate.” 

Seamus is chuckling, breaking apart his Arancini now, as well. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh?”

“Simply stating a fact.” Through long lashes he starts watching James, who waits until Seamus begins eating. He doesn’t seem to comprehend Seamus watching him, until he sees him take a bite. That’s when he blushes and looks away, beginning to enjoy his own meal. 

The main course is a conversation starter, Seamus supposes, but he wishes that James wasn’t being so uncharacteristically shy. What ever happened to his risk-taking side? His slightly narcissistic side? Why is he hiding it?

Dessert comes rolling along and James makes Trifles, a knowingly favourite of Seamus. Something’s up, but he’ll ask later. For now he is staring at James, who is drinking his wine shyly, watching him through long lashes as he swirls his own. It’s quiet, and James is moving from his wine to his Trifle.   
“So why did you make Trifles?” Seamus asks seductively, and James almost chokes, though he looks calm. Never meeting the man’s eyes he says;  
“Because I wanted too.”  
“But you know that they’re my favourite.”  
“So?” Seamus is moving forward from where he is sitting, to get more comfortable in his seat.   
“First. A romantic dinner. I can get that it’s the only thing you can think of for a homemade restaurant dinner…But then you made Trifles, and I can’t help but wonder…”  
“You’re acting like you caught me in an act or something…” James says, laughing.   
“I think I did.” Seamus says and watches as the smile from James’s face disappears. He sighs and looks away, a blush forming. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“N~no.” James mumbled. He moves his hand from his lap to his mouth. Seamus is lifting an eyebrow.   
“I think you do.” He says and James sighs once more, acting like he’s going to cry when in fact he’s just flustered tremendously. 

“I just~ it’s true…I like you…like that…But our relationship~ Seamus I~.”  
“It’s okay.” Seamus says, now blushing. “I like you too.”   
He is watching James’s smile, and the two go back to eating their desserts. 

When they’re finished James goes back into the kitchen. He is washing the dishes. Seamus watches from a far. Interested and bored he sneaks behind the man, but makes his presents known. He is moving James’s hair from one side of his neck to the other, while the other chuckles, focused on his dishes, and kisses the soft skin. James is whining at the touch with a smile, and it makes Seamus smile, kissing it some more, moving around a bit. He can tell that he is getting closer and closer to James’s sweet spot, and the man moves his head back.  
“Seamus~.” He whines, “Too soon.” Seamus chuckles and hugs him.   
“Alright.” He mutters in the other’s ear, “Then what do you want to do?” James shrugs and Seamus holds his arms in place.   
“Why don’t you stop that and sit with me on the couch?”  
“It has to get done Seamus.”  
“After?”  
“After.”

And with that Seamus is walking back, sitting and waiting for the man to join him. When he does he pulls him close, so they both are laying on the couch cuddling, with a blanket on top of the two of them. Seamus turns on the TV, flips to a movie, but James is soon fast asleep on him, lips and face being squished on his chest.

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
Things have been taken slow. It’s not rushed, and it’s highly unusual from Seamus’s past relationships. For example, he’s never been in a relationship where his partner is literally the most energetic and annoying morning person in the entire world. And he’s never been in a relationship where pots and pans are beat on in the morning with the help of the quiet kid, just to wake up all of the SAS operators, who are staying at Seamus’s house. Especially on the day that Seamus was going to take him on a date. 

It’s a weird start, for the both of them. He can understand that James is excited, he is clearly showing it now. 

James enters his room with the pans, jumps up and down on his bed, cheering for him to get up. But Seamus is groaning, grabs James’s leg and forces him to cuddle with him. He turns around, so he is facing him, and puts both of his hands on the other’s chest.  
“Are you getting up?”  
“No.”  
“Well then I guess I should just get the pots and pans and just bang them until you do. We got Mike up.”  
“That’s good.” Seamus is yawing. “But I don’t care.”

He feels James playfully smacking him awake. When it doesn’t work, he is beginning to shake the poor man, and he is swatted away.   
“I’m up! I’m up.” He says and is getting up. And he is not caring that the sheets, which are violently thrown, are landing on James, who gathers them in his arms and laughs.

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
“Pancakes?” Seamus is questioning, joining the others at the island. “Either I’m dreaming, or you calmed down with the whole cooking thing.”  
“Or he secretly used everything in your house to make these…” Mark comments and starts eating his pancakes. James chuckles.

“No, no. I just made pancakes.”  
“What’s in them?” Mark asks, a mouth full of food, but he has a hand hovering near it, to make sure nothing falls out.   
“Just chocolate chips. Oh! And I made Scones~!”  
“God Damnit Jamie!” Mike yells, slamming his hand down. Everyone laughs, and Seamus’s sister is running in, yelling at them to keep it down, just waking up from the pots and pans. They pick on her, but it’s all good. She just falls asleep in the most uncomfortable position on the couch, her body draping over the back of it. 

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
Seamus is nervous about taking James to the restaurant. It’s a four star, but it’s also Seamus’s favourite place to go. The two, already ordered, just laugh at Seamus’s sister. She’s beautiful, one of the guys. She gets along with Seamus’s coworkers, both man and female alike. The two get along, and look an awfully a lot alike, but she’s so weird sometimes.

James makes it known to the other man, in a joking manner, that he wants older siblings, two maybe, but he’s sure that he would just drive them mad. Seamus laughs at this, and is watching as James pulls a few pieces of bread from a breadstick, nibbling on it and complementing the chef. 

“So I guess with your cooking and all, you really like food?” Seamus says, nodding. James shrugs.  
“Not really. I just like to cook.” He says, and Seamus is feeling taken back, but they get their food soon. It’s awkward at first, but eventually things settle down and small talk is made. 

They pay the bill, or at least Seamus does, being forced to pay, at the moment, for the whole thing by his sister and Mike. It is Chivalry, they said. Fuck Chivalry, James retorted. They went with Chivalry, when they are threatened that Seamus would get kicked out. 

Seamus is taking James out walking around town, then eventually they get back in the Cowden’s pick-up truck, heading out to the cliffs to watch the stars. They take a bottle of wine with them and two coffee cups, a large heavy blanket, sleeping bag and pillows. With that they are sitting in the flatbed, on the sleeping bag, blanket draped on their legs. They sip the wine that sits in the mugs, and laugh at anything they find funny. They drink the alcohol slow, careful not to get tipsy, though Seamus does feel lighter and lighter as they go. When the bottle is empty they lay down and look at the stars. The sky is clear, and they talk about anything; James is laying on top of Seamus, listening to his heart beat. 

“Seamus?”   
“Hmmm~?”  
“Why did you fall in love with me?” Seamus sighs and is rubbing a hand over his face.   
“It’s complicated.” He says with a sigh, and takes a moment to think. “I think it’s the fact that you would piss me off so much it became…I don’t know…enticing? And you were just so odd…You’re like my sister in a lot of ways, you know that! You’re both annoying and weird. But you’re both really beautiful people. I don’t know… I didn’t mean to notice everything~”  
“Notice everything?” Seamus is nodding.  
“Hmh~ Like everything. I know that you like cats- or at least love cats. I know that you like biology, and you probably like genealogy too… I also know that you look up to Mike, and anyone that you look up to, or at least love, you annoy the hell out of them, just so that they don’t know that you love them…” He hears James laugh.  
“Yeah, I do… About Genealogy, not the whole love thing…” They share a moment of silence before Seamus turns to James and says:  
“What about me? Why are you in love with me?”  
“I can piss you off easily~.”  
“Oh geez!”  
“No!” James says and lifts himself up so he meets a smiling Seamus’s eyes. “No, there’s more!”  
“Amuse me.”  
“You’re confident. Like really confident. And you’re a good leader.”   
“I feel like you’re reading a personality bio of me or something.” James is laughing.  
“Maybe. I really like confident, comfortable people.”  
“Who you can pick on…”  
“Who I can pick on!” James says, laughing. “And who is tall.” Seamus is looking him over as he laughs, and they lay back down, cuddling. 

“Seamus,” James says.  
“Hmm…”  
“I think that this will work…”  
“…Me t…”

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____  
Seamus is waking up, his eyes opening peacefully. The ceiling is missing. He sits up suddenly to his legs being shaken.   
“Seamus, I need the pickup for work!” His sister is saying. He looks at James, who simply rolls over. He is still asleep, tired from his exciting day.   
“Listen I can take you home~.”  
“That’ll be good…”  
“N~no, I was talking to the sleeping cutie. I don’t offer ugly people things.” She is teasing. She takes the keys from her brother and drives back home. Seamus is keeping James’s body from rolling around the back. 

Back at the house she helps him get everything out of the pickup. She takes the blanket, the sleeping bag, and the empty wine bottle and cups. He is taking James inside, back to his own room. Tired he is moving the white, heavy sheets, and lays James down in it, walking over to the other side and laying down as well. He is ignoring everyone’s else’s stares, and falls asleep, pulling the older, short man close.


End file.
